When Darkness Calls
by florence1903
Summary: Ava has lived in the centre for abandoned witches and wizards since she was 10 years old. Now 16 she is given the opportunity to finally attend Hogwarts school and learn to control her powerful magic. Older than her years its not long before she gets on the wrong side of the brooding Professor Snape but there is a much darker force lurking in the forest waiting to take her with him
1. Chapter 1

'I understand your concerns Severus but it will be safest for everyone if the girl is here with us where we can protect her.'

Albus Dumbledore sat from behind his desk watching the dark cloaked figure of Severus Snape pace back and forth. He had never in all his years seen the professor so agitated. It was only to be expected they were living in uncertain times the Dark Lord had returned and no one was safe.

'She is dangerous headmaster she has lived all her life 16 years out there, in the muggle world she knows nothing of her powers or how to control them. Even if we could teach she is too old now to even learn the basics, all those missed years of teaching.' He stopped at the window and spread his fingers out on the smooth stone. He knew Albus better than anyone when he had made his mind up that was it to argue was a fruitless task.

'We know that Voldermort has returned and seeks the girl it is only a matter of time before he succeeds.' Dumbledore had stood now and leaned across his desk to deliver this, his closing statement.

The mention of his name made Severus wince, Dumbledore was one of the few people he knew not afraid to utter his name. Severus has been potions master at Hogwarts for 9 years the same amount of time he had worked as a double agent. His loyalties lay with Dumbledore now but it had not always been that way. He knew from the occasional contact he had with Death Eaters that the Dark Lord had been living in the shadows regaining strength and slowly regrouping his army. The Dark Lord had started to search for the girl, this half blood, but no one was privy to his reasons.

Severus had known the girl's mother, Cora. She had been a fellow Death Eater and had died for the cause. From what Dumbledore had told him he understood the girl had been living in a muggle funded centre for unwanted children. But these weren't just any children. They were witches and wizards born to muggle and mixed families alike who for whatever reasons did not want their children educated in the ways of magic. This is what made the girl so dangerous in his eyes. They did not know her capabilities and by all means neither did she.

'Very well it seems like you have already made up your mind on the matter but please know this, you endanger the lives of students and teachers alike by bringing the girl here.' Severus paused for a moment ensuring his words had hit the target and for a second he thought he saw an expression of doubt cross the old man's face. Then a simple short nod from Dumbledore signalled the end of the conversation. With that Severus turned on the spot and descended the stairs from the office his black cloak billowing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped in my tracks to look up at the imposing building in front of me taking it all in from the road which I had walked up. My chaperone from the centre had refused to walk me any further as if the castle were a beast waiting to pounce. So it was here I stood frozen to the spot in the shadow of one of the steel grey gothic towers. I felt like the heroine of a horror film and imagined a captive audience watching me urging me to turn back whilst squeezing hard on the hand of their sweetheart next to them. The castle itself stoop atop cliffs in which it looked almost carved out of the rock and underneath the grounds were lined with the biggest fir trees I had ever seen. From what little I was told about this place I understood it to be a school but to me it looked like a prison and a fairly impregnable one at that.

I looked in my pocket at the small amount of cash I carried and was making some quick calculations, how long could I keep running, how long could I afford to eat for, have a roof over my head? The answer for all questions came to the same not for very long. The centre had kept my money from me for the time I had been there no doubt using my inheritance to pay my fees and such but now I had left the money was mine but I couldn't get to it. It would go into my account in small monthly instalments just enough to get by.

I suddenly became lost in a memory, not just any but my very first memory and one that had replayed time and time again over the years. Like these things played out in the mind the insignificant part of the memory were shrouded in a foggy haze, I couldn't make out furniture or objects in the room but their faces shone bright and clear distinguishable features,. It was the faces of my parents my mum her auburn hair shiny and wavy worn in a centre part. Her big hazel eyes shone in animation wrinkled at the side due to the huge radiating smile she had on her face. She was clapping and alternating her smile with open mouthed encouragement. Then I turn to look at my father with his blue eyes like the colour of the ocean dark and deep. He in contrast was not smiling but looked on with an emotion that I was unable to read. Looking back now I would have said he looked almost fearful with a tinge of what? Guilt? Disappointment? I filled in these gaps as my older self, analysing the scene as it played out before me. There was another object, thing that shone brightly in this memory and it was something that was fluttering between the three of us as we sat in a triangle of ranging emotions on the floor. It was a page out of a newspaper only it was much more than that. Its edges were sharply folded with two long triangles either side, a smaller fold at the front made a beak that pointed down as if scanning the ground and one further fold to make the tail. It was a bird, a bird made from newspaper, a bird made from newspaper that was hovering and flapping its printed wings directly in front of me. My mothers' words came now while I can no longer remember what she sounds like I'll never forget the words she spoke

'She's doing this Henry not me, she's doing it all on her own isn't it wonderful?'

My father said nothing he just watched his expression unchanging. I was just over 2 years old. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly trying to rid my mind of the memory and it was quickly replaced by an image of him. The man who had started coming to me in my dreams. The pale skin, ice blue eyes that lingered long after his body had disappeared into darkness. It was strange but the closer I got the school I felt I was getting closer to him. I was tired from the journey and getting distracted I just needed to move, to go somewhere and quick.

Just as I was about to turn back down the path I came deciding I was going to take my chances I felt a hand take my elbow as to steer me into view.

'Are you alright dear, can I help you?'

She had a slight hint of a Scottish accent evident only in the way she rolled her rs.

I took her to be in her late fifties and she had fine lines around her eyes that portrayed a kindly nature.

'No I'm fine thank you,' I said a bit too quickly in a voice that didn't quite sound my own.

'Are you a student at the school?' She gestured her hand over her shoulder towards the imposing castle that lay behind her.

'I'm not no,' I said feeling heat starting at my upper arms which spread to the cheeks giving away a small deception on this cold September day.

But was it a lie? I was told that reaching the age of seventeen I was going to join a seventh year class at a school for the gifted. Gifted in what, I still wasn't sure.

'Well why don't you come in with me while you decide.'

So I found myself following her up the path and into a courtyard neither speaking on the way. Before we got to the steps leading up to the large imposing fort door she stopped and turned to me.

'Can I ask your name dear?'

'Ava Blake, and you are?'

For the briefest of moment her smile dropped and she cocked her head slightly, quickly swallowed and slowly replaced her warm smile.

'Of course you are we've been expecting you and since you will be staying you can call me Professor McGonagall.'


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start my heart beating strong in my in this strange dark room. I didn't have to open the heavy curtains to know it was still dark outside I could feel it. I swung my legs out of bed and went to the sink to fill my glass, my mouth was dry and I felt the need to get up and move about the room. I was trying to piece together all the events of the previous day.

When I had followed the professor into the castle I was quickly assigned to a girl called Serena. Professor McGonagall had explained that I was a new girl and I would be staying in the private quarters of Slytherin house. Serena had hesitated as she looked me up and down then back to the professor.

'Come girl show her to her room immediately!'

The professor turned to me now and took me by the elbow out of earshot of the now blushing student.

'I'll be by to check on you later dear you are to attend the great hall for supper and we will catch up after. In the meantime please unpack and get settled in if you need anything there will be plenty of students around to help.'

With that she was gone and I was left following a rather hasty Serena through endless corridors. I hardly had time to take in any of the sites and thought how I would never be able to find the place again on my own. She abruptly stopped and as I had been watching her rapidly moving feet most of the way I promptly ran straight into the back of her nearly knocking both of us to the stone floor.

'Sorry I was trying to keep up and'

'It's fine', she spat out making a rather over the top audible sigh while she smoother down her jumper.

'I assume the old witch meant you to go in this room since it's the only one that's not occupied and I assume you can look after yourself from here.'

And with that she turned and was gone with her clicking heels receding down the corridor. I'd met girls like that all my life and I was beyond the point of being offended by her rude behaviour. I would just make a mental note to ignore her for the rest of the time I was here.

I turned the handle to the big studded oak door and went inside my case dragging behind. The room smelt clean but old. There was a simple single bed in the centre of the room with bookshelves either side carved in the stone of the wall. To my immediate left was a large antique looking wardrobe and dresser. The gothic window opened to an expanse of flat green that opened up to the large firs I had seen on the road in. I was pleased to see another door that led to a separate washroom with basin and bath.

I left my bag where it lay near the door and threw myself down on the bed, it was then I fell into a light and restless sleep.

I looked at my watch it was 1.19am. I knew I would not get back to sleep so I decided to check out my surroundings and try and orientate myself. I still had my clothes on from the day before being too tired to change for bed. I slowly opened my door with a fluttering in my stomach not sure what I would find. I left my door slightly ajar thinking this would be the easiest way to distinguish it from the others when I got back.

The place looked completely different to the way I had committed it to memory before. The halls were not dark but appeared to be bathed in a low moonlit glow. I instinctively reached out to the walls to feel the cool smooth stone. This place was like nowhere I had ever visited or dreamed of before. I had been given what I originally thought to be a journal by the kindly old headmaster, Dumbledore who had visited me at the centre. He had been the first person who had treated me like an adult and told me I had a choice in my own destiny.

'I don't want you to come and be too overwhelmed by things you know not of', he had said while putting the journal in my hand and covering it with his own cold fingers.

'I will leave you with this for a couple of weeks and we will discuss the contents when I get back.'

With that he was gone leaving me with the large leather bound journal. I instinctively locked the door when he left and went to my desk with the book. I opened the first page and immediately black ink started to pool on the page;

The History of Hogwarts by Delbert Rathenbore.

As I had turned opened new pages vivid colours danced on the cream paper making moving images. The chapters each discussing different elements of the school from the history of the castle to the present day classes taught at the school. I studied the images most of all the moving staircases, the ghosts that roamed the halls and the lush green forest that surrounded the building on all sides.

'Oh Ava you will love it just as I did, they will be able to teach you far better than I have and will help you control your gift, ' she was looking down at her tattered book of positions stroking it lovingly.

My father had come in from work and found us at the table practicing spells my mum swishing her finger about in the air and me with my wooden spoon getting more excited with every minute that passed, my mother's enthusiasm infectious as always. When I looked up at my father he looked angry.

'Go upstairs Ava I need to have a word with your mum.' He didn't take his eyes off her and barely acknowledged me as I ran past him.

I sat on the stairs just high enough to be out of view listening as the argument ensued.

'She's got plenty of times for magic Cora for God's sake just let the poor girl enjoy her youth, her innocence while she still has it.' He had gone to the drinks cupboard and poured himself a whiskey no doubt preparing himself for debate ahead.

'It's for her own protection Henry she's not like any witch I've ever known she is powerful, intelligent and wise beyond her years. And then there are the visions…'

'Enough! I will not hear another word of it she's our child Cora, mine and yours no one else's I will not let her be used as some sort of weapon in whatever war it is you're waging.' His face was right in my mother's now, she pushed him out of the way and had disappeared into a flash of green in the fireplace.

I snapped back into reality as the memory faded. I had been walking on autopilot following endless corridors not taking any of it in while my mind was in another time completely. I had no chance of seeing the dark figure in front of me until it was too late. The dark eyes focussed in on me and the look of confusion was very rapidly replaced with rage.

'Who are you and what are you doing wandering the building at this time of night?' I was quickly struck by his eyes so dark almost black in the pale face but I quickly recovered.

'I'm a new student here and I couldn't sleep so thought I would at least try and get my bearings so I can find my way around tomorrow.' I kept his my eyes on his the whole time.

'Ava Blake I assume,' but he didn't let me reply, 'if you had attended supper like you were asked to you would know that it is forbidden for students to roam the castle at night the headmaster was going to go through it all with you after dining.' He stood with his arms folded looking down as though willing me to shrink in his presence.

'I apologise the journey I had been on had been long and I fell asleep when I got to my room, can I ask who you are?' I was feeling bold I had met men like this all my life disciplinarians he didn't scare me outside of the school no doubt he was no one.

'You will find out tomorrow I'm sure if you can be bothered to attend breakfast in the great hall now go back to your room and if I find out you have been out again before breakfast there will be consequences, do you understand?' He was angry now and I couldn't help a quick smirk to myself. When I looked up at him again I realised it had been noticed he eyes had widened with rage.

'Yes Sir, goodnight.'

With that I went back the way I came feeling his eyes on me as I walked away I didn't rush. I had never been one to be threatened by authority figures. All my life people had told me what to do and to keep control of my life I had always done the opposite. I eventually found my room and realising sleep would no doubt evade me I started to unpack.


	4. Chapter 4

As predicted I hadn't slept for what little of the morning had remained. I had managed to half unpack, finish a book and tested out the rather imposing looking bath all before I started to hear the first students heading for breakfast. I had no idea where the Great Hall was and I was grateful I could just follow the crowd rather than seeking out a student for directions. The first year students had started at Hogwarts a couple of weeks prior so they didn't even give me a second glance as I hurried by. But the older students immediately picked me out from the crowds as a new face and were not afraid to stare at me as I passed or elbow their friend next to them to point me out. Obviously this wasn't the kind of school people just transferred to in the last year. I tried to keep my head up and pretend I couldn't see all the eyes looking at me as I way my way down the corridors with all the other students. I was aware of attracting a different type of attention as I got older. Admiring glances from boys I had encountered at the centre and from my rare excursions out whether they be permitted or not. I had inherited the best of my parent's features. A mixture of their hair colour which resulted in a dark auburn that was naturally curly and I wore to just past the bottom of my shoulder blades. I had my mum's large hazel eyes and small nose. My mum would often joke that I had inherited my dad's mouth when I was sulking. I wasn't receiving any appraising looks today though just curious students wanting to know who the strange face was.

When I entered the Great Hall I tried not to gawk about the room but I did allow myself to steal quick glances around. There had been a whole chapter dedicated to the hall in the book Dumbledore had given me and I had looked up disappointed that this morning the ceiling wasn't enchanted. It reminded me of a cathedral I had seen on a school trip when I was younger all the gothic arches and statues. In the middle of the room there were four long oak tables that stretched the entire length of the room with benches either side. I went to the top of the table to the furthest side of the wall away from the groups of students that had started to fill the vacant benches. There was an array of every type of food you could imagine on the table I took some bits of fruit and pastries and started to eat with my head down trying not to engage any of the staring eyes.

I was thinking about going back to my room when a hand was suddenly on my shoulder.

'Ava how lovely to see you again, settling in okay?' Professor Dumbledore, a familiar face in my new surroundings.

'Getting there,' I said it came out a bit more desperate than I had intended.

'And I understand you've already met Professor Snape,' said Dumbledore gesturing with his hand behind me.

I slowly turned on the bench to see the figure that had been stood behind me. Dressed very much the same as last night my eyes settled on the black eyes in his expressionless face.

'Um yes we met last night while I was trying to get my bearings,' I was looking back at the bench in front of me now not willing to meet either sets of eyes.

'Yes wandering the corridors at two AM.' Professor Snape's voice was smooth with an edge of agitation.

'Not to worry it's my own fault I should have come to see you yesterday but alas I was waylaid,' Dumbledore's voice in contrast was light and cheerful, 'I will see you in my office after breakfast, I've got some things I need to go over with you.'

I looked at him now and nodded and they took their place at the head table that ran adjacent to the one I was sitting at. After a few minutes of playing with some bits of strawberry I had on my plate I allowed myself a quick look to the top table only to be met with two dark eyes staring back at me. At that I got up and left the Great Hall with many sets of eyes following me as I went.

I had asked a rather enthusiastic girl for directions to Dumbledore's office figuring I would wait for him there while he finished breakfast.

'I'll take you there if you like,' she'd said a smile plastered to her freckled face.

'No honestly it's fine if you point me in the right direction I'll find it,' I didn't know how far the office was the last thing I wanted to do was make small talk with an excitable twelve year old.

Unfortunately she had insisted on taking me and talked constantly asking me question after question but never pausing for me to answer.

'Here you go,' she'd said after we had ascended a spiral stone staircase, 'Headmasters office and if you do need anything else please do not hesitate to ask.'

With that she was gone, I was just about to knock on the heavy oak door when it opened.

'Come in,' Dumbledore cheery as before. I thought it strange he was back already he must have left at the same time to get here before me. Dumbledore was sat at his large desk parchment and other items littered it. Then I noticed the dark figure that was looking intently out of the window at first but turned as I approached the desk.

'As your Head of House I thought it best professor Snape attend in case you have any questions or concerns.' I merely nodded at Dumbledore as I took a seat trying not to look at the professor, why of all people did I have to be in his house?

'Ava as you know you have joined us here very late, some may say too late,' he had said this more to himself but by the way Snape suddenly shifted behind him I realised he was addressing his doubts as well.

'We must first teach you the basics of magical control and for that we will need to start, well, at the beginning,' the Headmaster gave a little sympathetic smile and I could see where this was going.

'I'm not going into first year if that's what you're getting at,' I had looked him in the eyes and kept my voice steady to convey the seriousness of my words.

'You will go into whichever class we deem to be suitable,' Snape had suddenly unfolded his arms and was leaning across the desk obvious anger in his voice now.

'It's alright Severus,' Dumbledore had said putting a hand on his arm to calm him.

'I mean it I didn't want to come here in the first place I already stick out like a sore thumb and now you want to put me in a class with, with little kids?' I was getting angry now this whole situation was humiliating I could imagine myself surrounded by little excitable brats looking like a complete dunce.

'It is just until you have mastered the basics then we will move you up accordingly, we think it will be the best way to teach you the skills you need.' The smile had not Dumbledore's face and I could feel my anger building. This place is just like the centre pretending we had a choice but ultimately ensuring the only choice we had was the one they had for intended for us in the first place.

'I couldn't give a shit what you think,' I hadn't meant to swear it had just come out. Professor Snape was around the desk in a flash and I stood to meet his face that was now in mine.

'Now you listen here girl you might be used to speaking that way and disobeying rules where you've come from but it will not be tolerated here there will be consequences,' we were practically nose to nose but I refused to move an inch and stood my ground never taking my eyes from his.

A hand came in between us as now, Dumbledore flustered by how quickly the discussion had turned sour.

'Now that's enough, Ava I suggest you go back to your room. I have had some books sent to your dorm for you to read in preparation for you to start lessons next week.' His smile was gone but his voice was steady indicating the discussion was over and there was no point trying to argue my case any further. I allowed myself one last glare at Snape before I turned and left walking steady until I reached the bottom of the staircase and running back to my room tears threatening to spill over.

I threw myself on the bed hating that they had made me lose control. I had shown emotion and let them get to me and for that I was mortified. It was Wednesday and they intended me to start lessons the following Monday. I had no intention on being around long enough for that humility. I had ran away from the centre plenty of times before sometimes I would be missing for days other times merely hours but every time enjoying the short periods of freedom. I had half expected someone to come to see me after my little performance in Dumbledore's office but after a few hours I realised no one would come. I took the books that had been left on the desk for me and put them away in the wardrobe the covers seemed to almost mock me. I missed lunch and I missed dinner, I didn't want to see another person as far as I was concerned I would simply bide my time until I could escape this place.

Exhausted from lack of sleep from the night before and events of the day I finally got in bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep. I heard the familiar voice call my name softly long before I saw his striking face.

'_Ava, you are so close to me now it is only a matter of time before we can be together.' _His voice was like silk.

'But when I hate it here,' I was calling out into the darkness I hated how I sounded so needy, so childlike.

'_Soon I promise I'm coming for you and nobody will be able to stop me.'_ I believed him, I believed in him. And then he stepped out first his face materialising over mine the light, translucent face, dark hair with a slight wave pushed back off his face and then the eyes. Ice blue clear and intense. He was above me now and he stroked my hair back I could feel his cold fingers on my face.

'_Soon my love.'_


	5. Chapter 5

I woke feeling hungry. I had only eaten small bits of fruit in the day that I had taken from breakfast the previous day and now my stomach growled in protest. Breakfast would be underway now and I didn't relish the thought of seeing Professor Snape, or for that matter Professor Dumbledore again but I needed to eat. I headed down to the Great Hall to much the same interest as the day before people jostling to look at the new face. And as before I simply kept my head up and tried best not to acknowledge their stares. When I got to the hall I sat as far away from the head table as I could sitting next to a group of boys that looked similar to my own age. I looked around the hall and noticed that the students were adorned today in scarves and some wore coloured hats making a stark change to the usual drab uniform.

'What's going on today?' I leaned over to the boy sitting closest to me with is head in a newspaper and gestured to the other students.

He looked up from his paper and looked at me frowning as if I had asked the most ridiculous question he'd ever heard, 'It's the first quidditch match of the season.'

I nodded slowly at him indicating that I wished him to elaborate.

'All students and staff go so we have no lessons today,' he frowned and gave a slight shake of the head before getting back to his reading.

I had no intention of going to the quidditch match I needed some fresh air and some time to myself. With everyone distracted I could explore the castle grounds in peace. As I began to formulate a plan for my day my eyes drifted to the top table and I saw his black eyes watching me intently, a slight frown on his brow as though he wanted to know what I had said to the boy. A few seats down the table sat Dumbledore who offered the odd concerned looking glance my way. I finished my porridge and took a couple of bits of fruit and an iced pastry for my lunch and headed out the hall.

'Miss Blake wait one moment,' Snape didn't raise his voice but he had a tone of agitated authority which made a couple of girls wince as they passed and look back at me sympathetically.

'Yes professor,' I stopped and turned back to him sounding more exasperated that I meant.

'Today is the first quidditch match of the season and you are expected to attend along with your fellow students.' He had said it in a way to remind me of my station I was just another student expected to obey by the rules of the school.

'Yes Sir I know, is there anything else?' I smiled at him now wishing the conversation to come to a swift end.

He coked his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at me then he opened his mouth to say something then shut it again and simply shook his head once as if I wasn't worth the effort. I turned my back on him and carried on my way. I took in a long sharp breath feeling drained. Being anywhere near Professor Snape was exhausting he made me feel constantly on edge. I knew amongst all those students he would have no way of knowing if I was at the match or not and even if he did I in turn did not care.

I found my rucksack and filled it with the food I had taken at breakfast along with some water and the book I was reading, a romantic fiction about a woman who had left home to travel the world alone and had fallen in love with an Arabian horse trainer. It was a clear September day the remnants of summer clinging weakly on. I put my jeans on with a vest and jumper over and packed a waterproof jacket knowing how quickly the weather can change. I quickly put some trainers on and was ready to go.

I left my room and headed in the opposite direction to the Great Hall along the corridor I remember taking to Dumbledore's office, I paused at the bottom of the stairs ascending up to his study to make sure no one was coming down and then carried on my way. I was worried about encountering students but with no lessons on they were no doubt all back at their dorms at the other side of the castle or having breakfast. Smelling fresh air I rounded the corner and came to a beautiful old courtyard. It was completely cobbled and in the middle was a fountain and a couple of knarred old trees. It looked like a ruined monastery with ivy creeping up the brickwork. I wanted to go and take a closer look but decided to carry on my way feeling too exposed in the open yard. I finally came to a big wooden fort door much like the one I had entered the castle through and after a tentative push to make sure it was open I quickly left the building.

To my left lay the forest full of huge fir trees whose light seemed to block out the sun making the forest look completely black even on this bright day. I had thought of heading to the forest to avoid detection but something pulled in my stomach telling me not to venture too close to the tree line. In front of me lay rows of what looked like Victorian greenhouses and beyond them I could see the vast grey lake. I walked between the imposing glass and metal structures sometimes pressing my face upon the windows to have a look at the plants that lay just beyond. As I left the cover and shade of the castle I decided to head to the lake and try to find a boat. I was by no means trying to escape, not today anyway, but just wanted somewhere to go where I could be sure to be left alone. There was a lake at the centre although to me it looked no more than a large pond. I would often get in the boat holding onto the oars but moving the boat across the water using nothing but my mind.

One of the first things my mum taught me to do with my magic was to control inanimate objects. When I was younger I would learn with toys making them fly and twirl through the air. When my father found out he was livid. The thought that I might go to school one day and do this in front of the other children terrified him so it was my mother and I continued our lessons in secret.

'Promise me you will never let anyone see you use your magic, at least until the time is right,' my mother had held my face in her hands and looked me in the eye imploring me to understanding the gravity of her words.

I had agreed and it was only in private with my mother present that I practiced although my emotions had sometimes prevented me from keeping my powers under control. I remember the day my father had come home to tell me my mother had died. I knew something was wrong when my grandmother had picked me up from school. My father had come in with his head down and when he looked up his swollen red eyes told me something bad had happened.

'Thanks for watching her Davinia but I need to speak to my daughter alone,' he had probably known she would insist on staying. He had always treated my mother's family with the same cold and formal attitude.

'No Henry Ava needs me I want to stay please,' she had stood now pleading with my father but keeping tight hold of my hand in hers.

'Please for once just do what is asked of you woman,' my father spat through gritted teeth. She didn't need to be told twice she turned to me and told me she loved me very much and while tears blurred her eyes she was gone.

'What's happened where's mum?' I was already crying I wanted more than anything for him to tell me she was fine for her to walk through the door any second.

'There's been an accident,' he swallowed and crossed the room kneeling before me and putting his hands on mine, 'she's dead sweetheart I'm so so sorry.'

My world imploded I started to sob uncontrollably and soon I was wet through but not from my own tears. I looked around the living room confused as heavy rain drops soaked every surface so big they knocked some of the photograph frames over.

'Please stop this,' my father was frantically looking around the room as the rain continued to fall but I couldn't control it.

'Ava,' he had my face in his hands his eyes trying to find mine through the tears, 'I mean it darling please stop this now.' He was getting angry now he was scared and when he was scared the anger was usually quick to follow.

'Do you want to know how your mother died,' he asked almost goading me standing before me, 'black magic that's what killed her.'

A distant cheer went up somewhere in the grounds bringing me back to my senses. The quidditch match must have been underway which helped me relax a little knowing all the staff and students would be there and I was in turn free to roam where I wished for the time being.

The lake now stretched out in front of me like a vast ocean. It was dark and ripples covered the surface giving the illusion of hundreds of sea creatures swimming below. I walked along the bank until I found a little boat. It was carved in wood and held a little empty lantern at one end. The boat didn't have any oars but it didn't matter to me anyway. It was moored to the bank I undid the rope and jumped in. Once inside the boat I looked out into the middle of the lake then I closed my eyes and imagined the boat moving towards the spot. When I opened my eyes the boat was slowly drifting out into the vast lake not effected by the side current that had washed in. I took my jacket out the rucksack and used it as a pillow then I lay back in the boat and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on my face. I took my book out but not enjoying the shade it threw on my face put it straight back. I listened to the small waves lapping and breaking at the bow as the boat steadily made its way through the dark water.

I started to relax finally feeling free of prying eyes and thought about the dream I had the night before. The dark stranger had started coming to me a few months previous not long before I turned sixteen. I felt his presence much more since I had come to the school. I didn't know who he was or why he came but he always said the right thing how I could be free once I came to him, how difficult it was being different and having my gift. The only people who knew of how powerful my magic was were my parents. My mother was from a great family of pureblood witches and wizards. As far as they were concerned my abilities would be honed at Hogwarts and until then I was just another normal muggle child so they took little interest. I wondered then how my dream visitor had known about my power. I had spent all my life concealing it and after mum died I didn't want to use magic anyway, I hated it, hated what it had done to my family. I had come to the school to get away from the centre and now I intend to go to my dark stranger to get away from the school.

I took my shoes off and dipped a foot over the side of the boat letting it bob in and out of the cold water as the boat tipped in the gentle waves. I stretched my hands out over my head and with the sun warming my cheeks I drifted into a light dreamless sleep. I felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes when my face and body went cold. I wondered how long I had actually been out on the when I opened my eyes I realised a dark shape was looming over me blocking out the sun. I blinked a couple of times bringing myself up on my elbows as the shape came into focus. The black eyes wide in silent rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape was livid. He had to personally come to fine me to tell me to attend the quidditch match and I had directly defied his orders.

'I'm sorry Professor sports not really my thing so I thought I would take the opportunity to come and do a bit of studying in peace,' I knew it was futile to try and argue my way out of it but I felt I needed to explain myself.

'Shut up, I have had enough of this you have been here less than a week and have proved yourself to be nothing but a miserable little irritant on my day.' I was sat in the boat now Snape was stood over me the movement of the boat not affecting his stance.

He looked about the boat now a frown creasing his brow.

'Where are the oars? How did you get out into the lake without them?' Suspicion in his eyes now as they settled back down on me.

I did not answer just merely shrugged.

'These boats are controlled by Dumbledore alone to bring the first years to the castle, the magic placed upon them prevents students from taking the boats out.' He was talking more to himself now still looking around with confusion in his black eyes.

I kept my head down not daring to meet his eyes, my parents had told me to conceal the full extent of my powers from everyone no matter if I thought them trustworthy. Dumbledore had placed magic on the boats so he could control them and I had broken the wards with ease. A wind swept over the lake and Snape raised his eyes up to the now cloudy sky.

'We will discuss this later there is a storm coming in we must get back to shore.' He gestured for me to get up. I gathered up my belongings and followed Snape into the boat he had come out into the lake in. As I stepped out the boat it instantly started to move back to shore now under Dumbledore's control again. Snape looked at the boat moving on its way then back at me as I sat down at the back of the boat. His eyes were full of suspicion and I tried desperately not to meet them. He sat at the opposite end of the boat with his back to me, he whispered some inaudible words and the boat began to move purposefully back towards the castle.

We advanced in silence and for that I was grateful. He turned his head to look out over the lake and it gave me a chance to study his profile. His skin was pale and smooth he looked to be in his early thirties. His hair was as black as his eyes and sat just above his shoulders. He had curved, full lips and a strong prominent nose. I had to admit he was physically attractive but his personality was repulsive to me. Feeling eyes on him he turned to look at me a frown creasing his brow, I held his gaze for a few seconds before turning to look out onto the lake.

I couldn't allow myself to look at for fear of being caught again so the journey continued in silence. When we got back to shore Snape got out the boat with ease almost gliding to shore and gestured for me to follow.

'It is not the end of this Miss Blake, you will go straight back to your room and you will not leave until it is time for dinner do you understand?' He was still full of rage but trying to keep his tone even.

'Yes Sir.' I kept my eyes down not wanting to anger him further.

'In the meantime I will think of a suitable punishment now go!' He shouted now and I didn't wait round for anymore. I quickly walked back to the castle and to the safety of my room.

I didn't go to dinner I did not want another run in with Snape and I certainly didn't want to know what punishment lay in store for me. I busied myself as much as I could reading and organising my room. I had a bath then got in bed knowing that I would have to see Snape the following day no doubt I would be in more trouble now for not attending the Great Hall for dinner as requested. Exhausted by my thoughts I fell to sleep almost immediately.

'Ava wake up my love.' His voice drifted in the air.

I blinked a couple of times my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I was awake but his voice called to me again.

'I've finally come for you my love come to the window.' His voice was so clear I thought I was awake but couldn't be sure. My body instinctively moved out of bed and I went over to the window. The grounds were quiet and dark I looked at the clock on the wall it was just past midnight. I didn't see anything at first but then I noticed a small light just beyond the tree line which seemed to grow as I watched. As I watched the light it stopped moving and I saw a cloaked figure step out in front of it.

'I need you to come to me now.' It was a command not a request.

I felt like my body wasn't my own it was like I was looking down on myself seeing my body leave my room and head down the stairs. When I got down to the door I was surprised to find it open. I looked out to the tree line and saw a small dim light just beyond. I focussed on the light and took off into the darkness. I kept my eyes on the light the whole time not wanting to lose sight of it. As I neared the trees the ground underfoot wasn't grassy anymore and I caught my feet on jaggered stones and thorny brambles. I was surprised that I felt the pain shooting up my legs wasn't this a dream?

As I took a step into the trees the light suddenly went out. I started to fret and search for it when my eyes focussed through the gloom and I saw him standing under a knarred old tree watching me.

'Is it really you have you come for me?' I was frozen to the spot looking at the figure in front of me.

'I have,' as he said it he pushed his hood back and I saw the familiar ice blue of his eyes.

My eyes never left his as I strode towards him but before I could reach him I heard a shout from over my shoulder.

'Ava stay where you are don't take another step,' It was Dumbledore shouting out to me forom beyond the trees

The smile on my Dark Strangers face fell and turned to rage he wasn't looking at me now but behind me. I watched as his cloak folded in on itself and with that he was gone.

'What are you doing who were you talking to,' Dumbledore had come behind me and turned me to face him taking me by the shoulders. I wasn't looking at him though I was looking through him.

'No no come back please take me with you,' I had turned away from Dumbledore and was shouting out into the forest. I had some so close to leaving with him and now he was gone and I wanted him to come back for me.

When he had come to me in my dreams he had told me about how I would never have to hide my magic again. He was going to teach me how to control it. I would be free to go and do whatever I wanted, and have anything that I wanted. I needed to be with him he was the only person that understood me.

I collapsed on the forest floor and cried in desperation bringing my knees up to my chest like I would do when I was younger not wanting anyone to see me upset. I looked at my feet they were cut all over and covered in dirt.

'What are you doing out here who were you talking to?' Dumbledore was crouched at my side now I looked at him and noticed Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall stood behind watching with concern at the scene in front of them. They couldn't know about my dark stranger and my plans of escape.

'I'm sorry I think I've been sleep walking I had a bad dream,' my voice was weak and cracked with emotion. Dumbledore looked at me for a long time then stood up and sighed.

'Severus take Ava back to the dungeons and get her something to heal her feet she seems to have stumbled upon some creeping necrosense, particularly nasty if left untreated. Minerva and I will check the forest make sure there's no one lurking about out there.' Dumbledore looked off into the forest his eyes searching the dark sensing something that others did not.

'Surely Professor McGonagall would be better suited to deal with the girl,' Snape had gestured down to me but not taken his eyes off Dumbledore. I hated the way he referred to me as 'the girl'. I instinctively hugged my arms around myself now feeling self-conscious suddenly aware that I was only wearing my night dress. My feet were hot and sticky with fresh blood where I'd cut them walking barefooted through the forest.

'Please Severus the girl can't walk back to the castle with her feet like that besides she will be in need of some of your healing salves.' I suddenly realised why Dumbledore had asked Snape I quickly got to my feet.

'No I can walk I'm fine besides you don't need to check the forest for anything it was just a nightmare best we all go back to the castle together,' I was almost pleading now as I took a step towards the castle my foot on fire. It felt like I was standing on shards of glass the pain was excruciating, I tried to disguise it and bit my bottom lip hobbling a couple more steps I suddenly collapsed on the forest floor feeling exhausted from my effort. Snape was looking down at me now rolled his eyes.

'As you wish Professor,' Snape sounded mildly irritated now, 'please come and find me when you are done I shall take the girl to the dungeon until you return.'

Snape took his cloak off and draped it over my shoulders then he put one arm under my legs and the other hooked behind my back and under my arm. He stood and lifted me with ease, I felt the heat rise into my cheeks and was glad now for the darkness. He focussed on the castle in front now and I was glad he wasn't looking at me in my current state. I was tense trying to hold myself up but I realised it was futile and let myself relax instead turning my head into his body and closing my eyes wishing I was somewhere, anywhere else. I was surprised by his scent it was woody and masculine. I could feel his muscles under his robes solid and broad. I felt his breath on my face now and knew he wasn't looking ahead anymore but was looking down at me. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes but after a few minutes I felt the cold bite of the air turn warm and knew we had finally entered the castle. Only when I felt us going descending the stairs did I open my eyes.

We had come into a small arched room every wall shelved and filled with books and glass bottles filled with all manner of ingredients. He looked round the room for somewhere to put me then settled me on a stone window ledge while he put the single stool that was in the room in front of me. I was willing myself to say something try and make the situation a little less awkward but I couldn't think of anything to say so instead resigned myself to watching him as he worked. He filled a wooden bowl with water and sprinkled something in it. He came and sat down in front of me and took out a rag from his pocket.

'I'm going to have to clean your feet first before I apply the healing balm.' I relaxed a bit as his matter of fact even tone returned.

Snape was kneeled in front of me now my feet hanging short of the floor. He dipped the rag in the water and started to wipe my feet I took a sharp intake of breath and bit my lip. It stung like crazy but I didn't want him to see it hurt. I watched him as he worked methodically cleaning each foot with surprising gentleness. When he was finished he took a small jar of violet coloured cream from his pocket. He worked a small bit in his hands the cream turning a deep crimson and then started to rub the cream into my foot.

'What were you doing out there in the forest tonight?' Snape didn't look up as he spoke but there was a mild curiosity in his tone.

'I must have sleep walked out of the castle.' I had already given this explanation several times tonight but the fact he was asking me again suggested he didn't believe me either.

He had stood now and wiped his hands on damp rag.

'When we found you earlier you were shouting please take me with you. Who was it you were talking to?' He was in front of me now and I realised it wasn't as easy to lie to his face with his dark eyes burning into mine.

'As I have explained I was having a nightmare that's all, I was talking to no one.' My voice broke slightly giving away my deception and I cleared my throat.

Snape frowned at me and I struggled to keep my eyes on his momentarily dropping them to the floor. He took a couple of steps towards me his face so close to mine I could feel his breath. I was still sitting on the ledge so I equalled his height. He was close now I took my eyes from the stone floor and looked into his black eyes. He opened his mouth and made to ask me something but then he shut it again thinking better of it. I felt a deep stirring of butterflies in my stomach as he frowned at me neither one speaking. I had seen a different side to him tonight a kind and gentle person capable of gentleness when required. He had a mysterious and complex character and I found myself wanting him. I closed my eyes slightly and I don't know why but I leaned forward and kissed him full on his soft full lips. He didn't move at first but then his lips parted and he returned the kiss gently and slowly pushing his tongue in my mouth. My hands came up to hold his face taking his tongue deeper in my mouth. His hands instinctively settled on my lower back rubbing and scratching the skin roughly in turn. As I relaxed into it I wanted our bodies to be closer, I wrapped my legs around his waist but as I did he seemed to suddenly come to his senses and he quickly jumped back out the embrace a look of shock on his face.

'Why did you do that?' Snape instinctively brought his fingers up to his lips a look of shock on his face.

'I don't know I….I,' I had no idea why I had acted upon my impulses like that had I done I to silence him and stop him asking me more questions or had I done it because I had wanted it?

'I need to find Dumbledore,' Snape's shock quickly replaced with anger, 'I don't think there is anything this school can offer you Miss Blake. You are incapable of following simple rules and more than that you are a danger to yourself, to your fellow students and to staff.'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to,' I wrapped his cloak around me feeling self-conscious.

'Enough! Listen to me girl no one must know about what has just happened and one way or another I will make sure you will be out of this castle by tomorrow so it will not happen again do you understand?' He had a sneer on his face now such venom in his words, 'I think it's best for everyone if you go back to where you came from it is too late for you there is nothing you can gain from being here.'

'No I'm not going back there and you can't make me.' I was angry now I had jumped down from the ledge and flinched when my sore feet connected with the cold stone floor.

'We shall see.' Snape was in my face now just for a second his eyes dropped to glance at my lips and then he turned and left slamming the door behind him. I was stood now alone in the room feeling angry, upset and ashamed. I had kissed him because I had wanted to and he in return had kissed me back. But now he was angry and wanted me gone I had no idea what lie he would concoct to Dumbledore to convince him I had to leave. I wanted to get out and go now. If he gets hold of someone at the centre to take me back I could be in their care tomorrow and I would never again have the chance to be free, the power to control my magic would be gone forever.

I tried the door but it was locked from the outside I had no way of getting out. I thought about my dark stranger he had been with me in the forest. What if he was still out there now waiting for me? I had to take my chances it might be my only hope of escape. I had to try if I didn't find my dark stranger I would come back to the castle and await my fate but I couldn't just wait round for Snape to return. I went to the window and turned the metal latch. I had to push on the frame a couple of times before it cracked open swinging outwards cold air rushing in. I was going on impulse I would rather take my chances in the forest than wait here for my fate to be decided. I was still in my nightdress and had Snape's cloak around my shoulders. I looked round the room to see if there was any clothes but did not find any. I had to go now and go as I was. I tied the cloak tightly round my neck, climbed up on the sill and jumped through the open window onto the lawn below. The cold wet grass felt good under my tender feet. I looked left and right making sure no one was about and when I saw the coast was clear I ran for the forest and the cover of the trees. The air was cool but the adrenaline coursing through my muscles kept the cold out. I kept running once I got into the forest I felt like my dark stranger would find me. Despite the pain in my feet I kept up a steady pace through the trees dropping to a fast walk now. Even though it was the dead of night the forest had a light glow about almost like the light at dawn which made it possible to see what lay ahead of me and find my way. I heard a rustling noise behind me and turned to have a quick look but didn't stop walking.

'Well well the Dark Lord will be pleased.'

I had been looking behind me and didn't realise I had walked into a clearing in the forest. Two men rose from where they were sat. One was younger with brown shoulder length hair tied back. The other was slightly older and when he smiled I noticed in disgust his black rotted teeth. Both men were clothed head to toe in black. They started to walk towards me I thought about running when the younger held up his wand.

'It would be easier for all involved if you didn't try and run dear I don't think you'd get very far anyway,' he was looking me up and down now in amusement and stepping towards me.

I stood frozen to the spot knowing dressed how I was and barefooted I had no way of escaping these men. I had been watching the younger man advancing towards me and hadn't noticed the other come up behind me. Before I had time to react he grabbed both of my wrists and I was sucked into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

My body didn't feel my own as it contorted in the pitch black, just when I thought my body couldn't take any more pressure the back of my head connected with something solid and my body landed on a carpeted floor.

'Ahh bless I don't think she'd been taught the art of apparition yet,' mockingly the younger of two men that had taken me laughing whilst staring down at my crumpled body.

'Wh….where am I?' I asked rubbing the back of my head that had hit the wall.

'All in good time dear now let's go and get you looking a bit more presentable,' his eyes trailed down my body as I realised I was still only wearing my nightdress and Snape's cloak. The way he looked at me made me feel uneasy and I tried in vain to cover myself with my hands.

'Follow me.' The older man still had not spoken but watched me cautiously as I followed the younger out the room.

We left the small empty room and walked out into a hall covered with plush, dark red carpet that felt good under my feet. The walls were dark panelled wood and lined with portraits and landscape scenes. We passed door after door of what appeared to be uninhabited rooms. A portrait of a woman caught my eye when I suddenly ran into the back of the younger man in front who had stopped dead in his tracks and was bending down head bowed.

'Scabior I trust you were successful?' he voice was familiar, it was him the stranger in my dreams. I righted myself as Scabior, as I now knew him to be, stepped to the side and I looked into his ice blue eyes which briefly connected with mine before trailing down and back up again with an unimpressed curl of his lip. He was dressed in a black shirt and loose black trousers his pale skin striking in contrast. My heart started pounding in my chest but the way he was looking at me stopped me from advancing towards him. I smiled at him but it wasn't returned he looked back at me with a glare indifference.

'Get her something to put on then bring her down after breakfast it has been a while since we've had some….entertainment. ' the way he said the last word made my stomach flip.

'Yes my Lord, thank you my Lord,' Scabior said bowing in time.

As I watched my dark stranger walk away I was frozen to the spot. Scabior grabbed me roughly by the arm and half dragged me down the corridor. I was suddenly anxious it felt like a million butterflies were fluttering in my stomach the sensation was almost unbearable. Something was wrong, the way he barely looked at me and when he did it was with such disgust, such disdain. The things he told me in my dreams I thought he understood me I thought he wanted me? Maybe he was just busy and would come to see me later, I hoped. I had wanted to come here he had promised to teach me how to control my powers he told me I would be free to do and go where I pleased. No doubt I would have more of an idea what was going on after breakfast when I get to see him again. Why did Scabior call him Lord? The young man had appeared so fearful in his presence perhaps he was an authority figure like the professors at Hogwarts and taught many young witches and wizards the art of magic.

'Here we go you'll find some clothes in the drawers in here I'll be back for you in a few hours.' We had come to a stop and Scabior gestured into a dimly lit room. I tentatively entered the small sparsely decorated room. Like the hall it had the same carpet but that's where the luxury feel stopped. There was a single wrought iron bed and a low ceramic basin under a large double hung window that had a lit candle on its ledge. Tucked behind the door was the large oak chest of drawers.

'Once I leave you won't be able to leave this room so I suggest you get cleaned up them try and get some rest,' Scabior said with his hand on the door.

'What, why won't I be able to leave the room,' I asked in confusion, 'am I a prisoner here?' The room certainly looked like a cell.

'Well that depends on you my dear.' Scabior said with a dark smile and with that he slammed the door and was gone.

I immediately tried the door but as I expected I found it to be locked and the window also. I looked out the window but the world was plunged in darkness and I had no way of knowing what time it was. The whole night had been a blur from being in the forest, to the kiss and finally to being rescued? Kidnapped? I didn't know now. I ached all over and was weak from lack of food. I decided to try and clean myself up and then I'd get some rest I was feeling exhausted. There was no way I could escape this room so I needed to sit tight and try and regain some strength.

I tried the door again to make sure it was locked then I went over to the sink and took my nightdress off. I turned the taps which spluttered in protest before brown water started to trickle out. After a minute or two the water started to clear and I filled the sink while looking for something to wash with. Finding nothing I ripped my nightdress up and soaked the rags in the water it was ruined anyway. I started washing my feet working up trying to get all the caked on dirt off my body and face. Despite Snape's balm my feet were still sore but felt better at least I could walk on them. When I thought of Snape washing my feet I blushed hard. What had I been thinking to kiss him like that and why did he get so angry with me I suppose I'd never know nor did I want to.

When I had freshened up I went to drawers to find something to wear. I opened each drawer in time to be met with row after row of black clothes. I couldn't distinguish one garment form the next. Who had this room belonged to I wondered as I started throwing items on the bed. There was a lot of long skirts and dresses but I eventually found a long black jumper that hung off one shoulder and a pair of black trousers that were a bit big and hung on my hips. I got into bed and took a few deep breaths trying to clear my mind of my racing thoughts. It took a long time to slow the anxious pounding of my heart by after a while I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

'Time to get up sleepy head,' Scabior's voice was close and had its usual mocking tone, when I opened my eyes I saw he was crouched next to the bed his chin resting on his arms that lay across my pillow. I quickly got up out of bed not wishing to be anywhere near him he made me feel uneasy, the way he looked at me.

'The Dark Lord wishes to see you and we mustn't keep him waiting.' There was no humour in his voice now and my stomach dropped in anxious anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

I had no way of knowing where we were going in this labyrinth of corridors. We had descended at least three sets of stairs when we finally came to a large dome shaped door. When we entered all talk stopped I was aware of many dark figures sat on each side of what was almost like a small arena. I allowed myself a glance to the left and saw a row of figures sat at a long oak table facing the space in the middle, a look to the right and I saw the same there too. It was like a small version of the Great Hall only people didn't sit facing each other but just occupied one side of the table leaving a large open floor area which all could view. The Dark Lord sat on a throne at the end of the room with two menacing looing men flanked either side neither of whom I recognized. I followed Scabior as he led me to the top table where the Dark Lord sat. Our eyes met and my stomach flipped but his face remained impassive and unreadable as before. I stopped a few feet away as Scabior approached the Dark Lord and whispered something in his ear, The Dark Lord's eyes stayed on mine and I resolved to keep my eyes on his. Scabior moved to stand behind the Dark Lord and now all eyes were on me.

'Ava Black,' his voice was just as it had been in my dreams soft and enticing but looking at him now he seemed anything but. 'I hear you're a powerful though quite the unrefined witch.'

I didn't think he was waiting for me to answer so I merely stood still to the spot and refused to take my eyes from his. Besides I knew only my parents had ever witnessed the true extent of my magic and it was something I had only learnt to conceal not to control.

'I have brought you here to be tutored in the way of the dark arts and in return you shall serve me and do my bidding,' the Dark Lord made to continue his requirements but I couldn't stifle the short laugh that came out.

'I'm sorry but these powers you speak of don't exist I'm a novice witch at best, I'm not sure who your source is but I can assure you it is unreliable. As for serving you Sir, 'I knew he wouldn't like being referred to in such a way, 'I have never nor will ever be made to serve someone.' I stopped my speech abruptly as I registered the rage descend his face

'My source, I can assure you is extremely reliable,' the Dark Lords face turned into a sneer, 'what reason would your mother have to lie?'

I felt like someone had punched me and took the air from my lungs. My mother? Surely he was lying I took my eyes from his and looked at the floor as I searched my mind for reason. The Dark Lord seeing I was wounded continued.

'Your dear mother Cora was one of my most loyal followers I think she had a bit of an infatuation with me,' this led to mocking laughter around the room. 'She came to me after a rather bad argument with your dullard muggle father. She was a good witch but terribly naïve she thought me a confidant, she thought wrong.'

'You're a liar,' I looked back into his eyes anger rising in me now, 'you're nothing but a sick bastard and I will never serve you.'

'What a pity, it could have been so easy but very well we'll have it your way.'

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and I was instantly knocked to my knees in agony. It felt like every bone in my spine was popping out of place in time. The pain started at the base and worked its way up my back when it got to my ribs I suddenly couldn't breathe. I was aware of laughter around me but could only focus on the pain. My mum had told me about spells that could make the person think they were experiencing pain but it was all an illusion. This didn't feel like an illusion the pain was unbearable and I could hear bones creaking. The Dark Lord finally let up.

'So Ava what will it be, the fun has only just begun I will have you begging for the swift wings of death to take within the hour.' The Dark Lord's voice was calm and even which made his words all the more menacing.

'I would rather be dead,' I braced my body for the next curse that swiftly came.

With the next wordless spell came the sensation of being bound by ropes of fire. The Dark Lord eyes flashed in concentration. I was aware of the silent audience wondering what kind of disgusting people could sit and watch a girl be tortured and do nothing. I refused to believe my own mum was a part of this. He was lying, he had to be. It took all my strength not to let me magic bubble to the surface. I always viewed it as a living, pulsing purple light that I kept swirling in my chest. When emotion overtook and I was unable to control it I could see the light flowing into my body, down my veins. Once it was out I had no control over it I had never been taught how.

The Dark Lord let up and the relief was instant. I was crouched on the floor like a dog on all fours trying to catch my breath. As my head grew dizzy I gave it a quick shake to bring me back to my senses and that's when I saw his eyes black as night, professor Snape. I stared at him now aware of no one else in the room but him. His expression was unreadable but his eyes were intense his brows knit in a frown. His eyes widened as they fell on mine.

'Ah I believe you have already met professor Snape during your brief time at Hogwarts.' It was more of a statement and I knew then the Dark Lord wasn't aware of our kiss.

I took my eyes off Snape and stared at the floor as I felt the rage start to bubble. Betrayed by my own mother, betrayed by the school that had promised me the power of knowledge and worse betrayed by my own dreams of the monster who now stood before me.

'You see Dumbledore knew I was seeking you thanks to Professor Snape here planting the seed,' the Dark Lord was pacing now the mocking sneer still on his face,' While you were in the muggle world you were unattainable to me. The centre is run by powerful witches and wizards who although have turned their backs on the magic world still possess great power. I knew Dumbledore would insist on bringing you to Hogwarts to provide you with protection but there are too many dark creatures in the forest surrounding the school and I was able to get close enough for you to come to me.'

I was still crouched on the floor taking in everything he was saying but trying to steady my breathing and keep a lid on my rising anger. But it was no use I closed my eyes and saw flames flowing into my veins, there was nothing I could do to stop myself now.

'You,' I got to my feet and was pointing at the Dark Lord,' you think you're unique you think you're special?' I started to walk towards him and he stopped pacing and was frozen to the spot his ice eyes on mine.

'There's ten of you on every street where I'm from, mummy didn't love me enough and daddy never wanted me.' I was going on a whim but something struck a chord because I saw him suddenly stiffen and his fist clenched around his wand.

'You're pathetic,' I spat the words at him and as I didn't lights on the wall started to dim and brighten the chandelier in the centre of the room started to shake. The people who watched the scene had started to stand and point their wands at me and one by one they were disarmed by invisible forces wands landing at my feet that I felt underfoot as I advanced towards the Dark Lord. He was looking about the room in confusion until his eyes settled on me in realisation.

'You're so predictable it's funny.' I heard unknown words leave his mouth and the curse hit me. I didn't feel a thing although the room now stilled. I felt like I was underwater and felt calm but I could clearly hear the sounds of a lone witch laughing and I tried to picture who it was when I realised that the haunting laughter was coming from my own mouth. Another curse hit me and this time I felt it a million bolts hitting my body. Through the pain still I laughed and the last thing I saw before my body mercifully shut down was the Dark Lord's face contorted in the effort to silent me then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke the pain was intense and immediate. I sucked in a big breath of air and my ribs felt ablaze. I made to take shorter breaths to lessen the pain and I opened my eyes surprised to be back in my room staring up at the paint flaked ceiling. I slowly rolled on my side and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the nausea to pass. The door suddenly flew open and I felt instantly sick again as my eyes connected with the black pits. Snape closed the door behind him and sat on a chair in front of me with him hands in his lap with a blank expression on his face.

'Can I help you snake?' My voice was weak, my mouth dry and I hated that I sounded broken in front of this disgusting man.

'Can I get you anything?' His voice was impassive not a hint of concern in his voice and he eventually looked up and met my gaze.

'You make me sick. What happened in the dungeons,' I blushed recalling the memory and but took a breath and continued on,' you were disgusted and angry you made me feel ashamed yet here you are sat watching, enjoying while a grown man tortures a school girl and does nothing.' I had hit the mark he looked and I saw him screw his eyes tight as if to remove the memory before he composed himself and met my questioning eyes again.

'It's not something you can understand Miss Blake.' I hated when he called me that and my anger rose quickly.

'I understand it perfectly Professor. Why do you teach? It's pretty obvious that you hate your job is it just a way of supplying your master with fresh blood to torture?' He swallowed hard but his face remained impassive.

'Lord Voldermort has not brought you here to torture you he means to recruit you, to teach you.' Snape's voice was softer and matter of fact I had no reason not to believe what he said was true.

'Voldermort?' I repeated to myself this was the first time I had heard him called this.

'If you do as he asks it will be easier for you.' Why Snape was telling me this I didn't know I hated him more than I hated Voldermort right now. At least he didn't pretend to be someone different.

'I have no master now if that's all you wanted Professor I'd like to be alone.' I was suddenly aware of my pain again and I winced slightly as I shifted my weight.

'Can I get you anything before I leave?' Snape said clearing his throat.

'Oh well now you ask I'd love a nice cup of tea, a good book and a nice hot bath.' I said sarcastically I just wanted him gone he made my skin crawl.

'I can't assist with the first two but I think a bath would help with the pain.' Snape rose and went over to the far wall opposite the bed. He grabbed at what looked to be a corner of wall paper and pulled it back like a curtain to reveal a bathroom that was only slightly smaller than the bedroom. The room was bottle-green tiled on the floor, wall and ceiling with a bright white toilet and sink with a large domed mirror above and a free standing bath with brass clawed feet. The wall had looked completely solid I would never have known there was a bathroom back there.

'Enchanted curtain,' Snape said nonchalantly noting my confused expression.

He flicked his wand and the taps turned quickly filling the bath. I saw Snape reach into his cloak and remove a vial of which contents he poured into the bath and as I stood I noticed the water change from clear to deep blue. I stood next to my bed waiting for my head to stop spinning I screwed my eyes tight trying to supress the vomit I could feel rising. Snape came over and gestured his hand to help me to the bath. I batted his hand away immediately.

'Don't touch me go away and leave me alone I'm fine.' I said not even convincing myself. He looked at me for a few moments and seeing the anger rise in me he took the hint and left.

I slowly shuffled to the bath hunched over the pain in my back was unbearable. The bath steamed and eager to get in I started to remove my clothes as I lifted my top over my head pain surged right across my shoulder blades and I thought if this is what magic does then I want no part of it. When I was undressed I slowly lowered myself into the warm dark water of the bath. I gasped as my muscles contracted then instantly started to relax and the pain started to ebb away. Snape must have put some sort of healing potion in the bath. I breathed in a large breath and sunk below the water allowing the healing water to wash over every inch of me.

The water stayed warm it didn't cool a degree the whole time and I could have stayed in the bath all day but after half an hour I thought it best to get out. My muscles felt free and loose. I found a towel in the drawers and brought it back in the bathroom to dry off it was then I caught sight of my body. Large black/purple bruises covered my back and around my neck there were bright red marks as though an invisible whip of fire had been wrapped around it. I dressed quickly not wanting to look upon myself anymore.

The next few days were a blur. I had no concept of time I tried the door several times a day but it was unmovable. I saw no one but when I woke from brief sleeps there was usually a drink and some food left on the chair by the side of the bed. I assumed this was all part of the process if breaking me into submission, solitary confinement. I bathed a couple of times a day to break up the boredom often testing myself to see how long I could spend holding my breath underwater. I often paced the room trying to keep my strength up.

After my evening bath I got out and wrapped myself in a towel when the door opened. Scabior's eyes slowed trailed down my body and back up again with a slight smirk on his face. I instinctively tightened the towel around me.

'The Dark Lord requests you join him for dinner,' he said clearing his throat as he did so.

'What just me and him?' I said horrified panic started to set in.

'He has some important guests coming and he has asked you be there.' Scabior said disinterested looking about the room.

'But why does he want me there?' Scabior grew impatient now.

'Look the Dark Lord is forming a new army and he's trying to recruit from inside the ministry. He needs to show he has recruited new followers.' He looked at me like he'd said too much and came closer and lowered his voice.

'Do you want to stay cooped up in here all day seeing no one not being able to go outside? No well I suggest you come and be an obedient pet for the Dark Lord otherwise at best you'll be kept locked up in here as his prisoner at worse….,' he shrugged a gesture and I knew what he was implying. Voldermort would only try so many times before he would tire of me and simply kill me.

'I'll come back for you in half an hour put something conservative on make yourself look presentable.' And with that he was gone.

My mind was racing I was torn. I wanted to be defiant but at the same time I didn't want to live in solitary and not have the opportunity to learn. A plan started to form in my mind I dropped my towel a bit to assess the bruises on my back. A few days had passed since my encounter with the Dark Lord but they were still dark and fresh. I rummaged through the dark items of black in the drawers looking for something to wear. I found a black dress that had a deep V at the back and front but the area was covered in black chiffon up to the neck. I ripped the chiffon off the dress and put it on. Ripping the material off the arms I looked at myself in the dress it was perfect for the task. Opening the small drawers I found a hair pin and put my hair up on my head with a few stray curls that hung down. I found a pair of heels and dug around for Snape's cloak I had worn when I had arrived and put it on over my outfit.

Scabior came for me and I followed with knots in my stomach. When we entered the dining room everyone was sat around a long wooden table at the head sat Voldermort. There was about 40 men sat around the table and only a couple of women. It went quiet save for a few hushed conversations my stomach lurched as I realised the only free seat was the one directly to Voldemort's left and next to me on the right was Snape. Across the table to Voldemort's right was three men dressed in suits who I assumed to be the men from the ministry they were trying to recruit. I stood behind my chair and took a deep breath deciding it was now or never.

'Sit Miss Blake,' Voldermort gestured to the chair his voice was even a lot different from the other night. I slowly undid the button to my cloak and removed it purposely turning my back on the guests to put it on the back if my chair. The room fell silent and now all eyes were on me I merely smiled sweetly back at the room of black. My dress showed off my bruises and marks perfectly I looked like a corpse bride. I wanted the men from the ministry to know how Voldermort was recruiting by means of tortured submission I wanted them to know their fate should they choose to follow this monster. I was here but not of my own will. Snape tugged on my arm forcing me to sit. I looked at Voldermort his mouth was set in a straight line but his eyes blazed. He was trying to keep his temper under control in front of the guests. He swallowed hard and turned back to his guests as conversations slowly started up again no doubt following their master's lead.

'What are you playing at,' Snape said quietly to me while still looking ahead.

'What do you not like the dress?' I said in a mock innocent tone.

I picked up the goblet in front of me and took a sip of the deep red wine. Snape put his hand on mine and lowered the glass.

'I don't think that's such a good idea,' he spoke quietly again looking down at his own glass.

'Now now Severus,' I said loudly attracting the attention of a few who sat nearby including the Dark Lord, 'we're not in Hogwarts anymore.' With this I removed his hand roughly and took another long drink of wine. Snape cleared his throat and shifted in his seat a little. I smiled to myself knowing I had made him uncomfortable. I looked at Voldermort who to my surprise had a mildly amused look on his face.

As the wine took hold I relaxed a little as I watched the conversations around the table. Occasionally I would catch someone's eyes but for the most they ignored me as though I were the white elephant in the room. My wine glass refilled itself regularly and I picked at some of the food but I didn't have much of an appetite the anxiety that sat like a ball in my stomach preventing it. As coffee was being served Voldermort stood along with his three guests from the ministry.

'I'm afraid our guests have to leave on ministry business but be assured we will see them again soon.' Voldermort addressed the room and the officials shook some hands and left. With no one to talk to next to him he turned his gaze to me.

'That was an interesting outfit choice,' his voice was slow and deliberate and sent chills up my spine.

'I was told to dress presentable I thought I'd make an effort,' I said matter of fact while looking at the glass of wine I was playing with.

'Did you like being locked in your room with no company, no books to read?' I allowed myself to meet his cool eyes.

'I quite enjoyed it I've always liked my own company,' the wine was making me bold and if he was mad at my response he didn't show it.

'I think it's time we got you ready,' he was playing with his wand now thoughtfully.

'Ready for what?' I said not prepared for the answer.

'For war Miss Blake, for war.'


End file.
